ClanCastle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Clan Hall houses your Treasury and any reinforcement troops sent by your clanmates." ---- Summary *A Clan Hall is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses troops which can either be placed as reinforcements during an attack, or used as defenders when the player's base is under attack. *Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Hall. While it is in ruins, it is surrounded by obstacles (plants and stones) and cannot be moved. Rebuilding a Clan Hall requires a Worker, but its reconstruction happens instantly. Once it is rebuilt, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Hall can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first or remove any surrounding obstacles). *Once players join a Clan, they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 20 minutes (or faster if the clan has a "Troop Request Wait Time" perk or if they use Request now by using some Golds). Also, players can add a message to tell other players what troops they would like. Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat window and can donate a certain maximum number of troops to the Clan Hall (depending on the clan level). Players can use these reinforcements during battle, and they will also defend the base when the player is offline. *The Clan Hall is home to the Treasury, which receives loot from the daily Star Bonus and Clan Wars. This replaces the previous War Loot storage space, and is not dependent on the actual level of the Clan Hall itself. Attackers can only steal a very small percentage (3%) of the loot stored within the Treasury. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **When enemies come within a 12-tile radius of your Clan Hall, any troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. While defending, troops from your Clan Hall are able to jump over walls. This is also true for Heroes. **When the Clan Hall is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a defense. It is the only building (other than defenses and Hero Altars) that has demonstrates this behavior. **If the Clan Hall is destroyed while defending, any troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy until it regenerates completely (although they are perfectly safe and will remain there until the next battle). *** This can happen when only air troops are used to destroy it, and some or all of the troops inside can only target ground troops (and thus will not deploy). **Try to place the Clan Hall somewhere near the center of the village so that the troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. This will also make the Clan Hall hard to trigger, allowing the reinforcements to maximize damage inflicted on attacking troops. **Keep in mind that once enemy troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Hall troops, they will target those Clan Hall troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a wall if necessary to get to the defending troops. As such, placement of a Clan Hall full of Rangers behind an interior wall will force attacking troops to break the wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **This building has a lot of hitpoints (generally third only to the Stronghold making it a very good building for absorbing damage while your defenses attack. **Although the Clan Hall is a very useful building for defensive purposes, troops which target defenses (Huges, King Kongs, Gasbags and Monsters) will not attack it unless all of the defenses in the base have been destroyed. **If a base gets attacked by air units, only the troops that can attack air units (Rangers, Conjurers, Dragons, Fire Bats) will come and defend. All other troops will stay inside the Clan Hall until ground units are deployed. **Rangers are great entry level Clan Hall troops, as they offer a substantial defense against both air and ground troops for little cost. Their primary advantage is their ability to shoot from behind walls. **Dragons are a very commonly used Clan Hall troop at Stronghold level 7 and above, especially in Clan Wars. However, they have come to be expected by many players, who will likely have a strategy to eliminate them. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the troops out of the defending Clan Hall when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Hall. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending troops are in the Clan Hall before deploying the whole army (e.g. you don't want to deploy mass Barbarians when the enemy has Balloons defending his base). If you cannot reach the castle's radius from the outside of the base, then use 1-2 King Kong(s), as they can get closer by jumping over walls. **Once the enemy troops are fully lured out (if your luring troop(s) die before all enemy units are deployed, you will need another lure) then take them out with a Bombing Spell lure them out further and dispatch them with whatever troops you have. **After luring the troops out, a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Bombing Spell lure them farther away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Hall troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **An easy way of handling strong troops (level 5 or 6) is to lure them far away from the base. Place one Huge at a far side, wait for the Troops to come close, and then deploy Rangers in a circle around them; they should be taken down easily. This technique also works on Heroes, although it is harder and Heroes can't be lured far away from their trigger radius. **When weaker troops come out of a Clan Hall, use a Bombing Spell to get rid of them. These two spells only damages defending troops (not your own troops), so you may use it while the defenders have engaged your attacking troops without fear of friendly fire. **Another way to deal with a large number of weaker troops is to draw them out and deploy Conjurers if a Bombing Spell is not available. The Conjurer's high splash damage can one-shot entire groups of low-health troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Clan Hall undergoes significant visual changes when it is initially repaired (level 1), and when it is upgraded to level 2 and level 5. Much of the detail of the top of the Clan Hall is obscured by your Clan Symbol once you create or join a Clan, however. ***When it first appears, it is ruined (it looks like the top has collapsed or the building has been damaged by an explosion). ***At level 2, a battlemented platform is added to the wooden roof of the Clan Hall, resembling that of a level 8 Stronghold. A second window appears as well. ***At level 3, four corners of the Clan Hall receive wooden supports, and shields are added to each corner of the battlemented platform. ***At level 4, the wooden supports are replaced with stone supports. The wooden roof is opened, revealing a ladder leading down inside the castle itself. The exterior of the Clan Hall receives gold embellishment on the doors, between the windows and on the shields. ***At level 5, the Clan Hall is painted the same as the level 9 Stronghold. The walls become vertical and the doors receive stone trim. The roof is closed (covering the ladder), and black shields are added to the edges of the Castle. ***At level 6, the Clan Hall still has the same grey-black coloring, however the shields are changed to gold, the roof is completely enclosed, and the doors gain yellow stripes. ---- *'Trivia' **When clanmates donate troops, they march into your Clan Hall from the top corner of the clearing. When you donate troops to your clanmates, they march from your Military Camps to the bottom corner of the clearing and disappear. **Donated troops walk through walls to get to your Clan Hall, rather than jumping over them. **If you request for troops while your Clan Hall is upgrading and the upgrade finishes while your troop request is still pending, your clanmates will still only be able to donate the amount of troops available for your previous level Clan Hall. **The Clan Hall ruin is repairable at Stronghold level 3 through regular gameplay. It is not available at earlier Stronghold levels, even with woods, as it is impossible to construct and upgrade Wood Storages to accommodate the needed amount until Stronghold level 3. ***Instead, the Treasury keyhole symbol with red background indicates that at least one resource type in the Treasury is full (or over full due to quitting a level 2 or higher clan). **There is a glitch that appears when you donate troops to a clanmate and then, before they disappear, move the Military Camp where they were previously stationed. The donated troops will immediately change direction and run towards their old Military Camp, and then disappear upon entering. **While being upgraded, the countdown timer for the next troop request will be hidden by the countdown timer for the upgrade. **If the Clan Hall finished upgrading during preparation day it will still have the previous level capacity in the war map although when scouting the base it'll seem on its normal level with bigger capacity. In attacking though it has the new capacity as soon as the upgrade is finished. The upgraded Clan Hall for defense applies in the next war.